Nexus
by JennSull
Summary: Nexus- nek-suhs  1. a means of connection; tie; link. AH, Bella and Edward and yes rated M for lemony goodness! Entry for TSA Hot Lemon Contest


**TSA Hot Lemon Contest**  
**Title: Nexus**  
**Pen name: JennSull**  
**Summary: Nexus-[nek-suh****s] ****1.****a****means****of****connection;****tie;****link.**** AH, Bella and Edward and yes rated M for lemony goodness!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters I use. **

As far as blind dates go, I wasn't expecting much. Alice had been trying to get me to go out with her cousin for months. The city street was busy, as I made my way to the restaurant around the corner.

I was surprised when I walked in and was being escorted towards a man with the most captivating eyes and perfectly tussled hair. When his eyes met mine, my panties were instantly wet. He smiled that jaw-dropping grin, and my knees went weak.

When the waiter got me to his table, Edward stood and greeted me. He leaned in and placed his hand at the small of my back as he hugged me. That made shivers go up and down my back.

"It's nice to finally meet you Bella," Edward smiled.

"The pleasure is all mine. I just can't believe it took Alice this long," I joked.

"She is a force," he replied as he helped me with my chair.

"That's an understatement," I laughed.

I couldn't help stare at his features. His strong jaw line was covered in the perfect amount of scruff. His eyes sparkled every time he smiled, which was all night long. We kept each other laughing and got to know each other with such ease.

I opted not to drink and stuck with lemonade. He had a few drinks followed by water. The waiter had to be annoyed with us because we had to have him come back three times to take our order.

We took our time eating, talking more than consuming the food. I couldn't finish my meal because it got cold, and in fact so did his.

The night flew by as we talked about everything and anything. When the check came we looked around at the empty restaurant.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"11:30," he said looking at his watch.

"Shit, shit, shit, I forgot about the meter!" I got up and rushed outside.

When I got to the spot that I parked, it was empty.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" I yelled.

"Such language from someone so pretty," Edward walked up holding my sweater.

"My car's been towed," I threw my hands up.

"It's okay. I can drive you home," he placed his hands on my shoulders.

His touch made me want to grab onto him and never let go.

"That's sweet, but I couldn't ask you to do that," I said as he pulled me closer.

"Good because you didn't," he smiled. "I offered."

"If you insist," I playfully huffed as he helped me put my sweater on.

"And I do," he said turning to walk towards his car.

I followed only a step behind him, and when I caught up to him I looped my arm around his. He smiled down at me and gently ran his finger along my jaw.

I couldn't tell you what type of car he drove, because I couldn't take my eyes off of him. When he opened the door and took my hand to help me in, I didn't want to let go.

He made his way around to his side. He took a deep breath and hesitated for a moment before he took my hand.

Holy shit that made my lady bits quiver.

He looked into my eyes as he moved my hand to his lips. He pulled me closer and quickly kissed me. At that moment I threw caution out the window and hurled myself at him. His arms wrapped around me as the kiss deepened. I tried to maneuver over the center console, but my foot got stuck in the cup holder.

"This isn't going to work," I leaned my forehead against his.

"I live 10 minutes away," he breathed.

"Drive fast," I said against his lips.

He started the car as I moved back to the passenger seat.

"Don't go too far," he smirked.

I leaned across and rested my hand on his. He moved my hand up his thigh and wiggled his eyebrows once quickly. I giggled as I laid my head on his shoulder.

I didn't pay attention to the time when we left, but I do know it didn't take 10 minutes to get to his place.

As soon as he put the car in park, he grabbed my face and pulled it to him.

"Is... This... Too... Fast?" He said between kisses.

I couldn't speak, so I only shook my head no.

We raced up the walkway to his building and ran up the stairs to his apartment. He took what seemed like forever to open his door and then we were inside.

His lips crushed into mine as he swung us around and sat me on the table just inside the door. He attacked my neck and shivers ran all over my body. I kicked my shoes off and wrapped my legs around him.

His hands were so fast, and before I knew it my lavender dress was coming over my head. He was unbuckling his belt.

"Wait," I put my hands on his. "Don't you think this is kind of fast?"

"Yes, but it's what we both want. Isn't it?"

"Oh, with every part of my body," I say tugging at his shirt.

We tore each other's clothes off. I tilted my head down and bit my lip as I looked over his body.

"Damn, you're even more beautiful," he grabs my chin and kisses me softly.

"You're not too bad yourself," I smirk.

His kisses moved from my lips to along my jaw. He gently sucked on my neck as his hands greeted my breasts. I took a deep breath and gripped the back of Edwards's hair.

His mouth moved down my collarbone, leaving a wet trail to my nipple. His tongue danced around it until his mouth engulfed it, causing me to arch my back. His lips tickled down my ribs and left soft kisses along the way.

Once he got to my desired area, he spread my legs and looked up at me for approval. I silently nod. The touch of his scruff along my thigh left me anticipating his next move. When his tongue reached my throbbing clit, my knees came out from under me. Thankfully he had a hold of me.

"Oh! What? How?" My half thoughts came out...

"Are you okay?" he looked up.

"Don't stop!" I ordered.

When he got back to my hot button, my legs tightened around his head making sure to keep him in place. His tongue twisted and twirled me into a frenzy, and my whole body spasmed with every flick and kiss.

"More!" I screamed as my climax neared.

His tongue moved faster as a wave of hot and cold spread over my body. Sweat dripped from my forehead as my orgasm came to an end.

I open my eyes to see a man staring at me, eyes full of lust.

He leaned in and kissed me. I could taste myself on him as I deepened the kiss. My hips instinctively moved towards him. I wrapped my legs around his waist to keep him close.

"Soon enough," he said softly.

"Please," I begged.

Edward wrapped his arms around me and whispered in my ear, "I want you to enjoy this, so there's no need to rush."

"I can't wait any longer," I reached down and grabbed his shaft.

He let out a deep groan and breathed hard on my neck.

"Impatient, aren't we," he smirked as he thrust into me.

I let out a moan, and lost control of my body and fell back against the wall. Edward grabbed a hold of me as he steadied his thrusts.

The sounds he was making turned me on even more.

"Harder," I pleaded.

He crashed into me with such power it nearly knocked the wind out of me.

I searched for the edge of the table for something to grab onto as wave after wave of intense pleasure fell over my body.

"Does that feel good baby?" Edward asked.

"You have to ask," I said breathing heavily.

"I just want to hear you say it."

"Hell yes it does!"

"Good," he beamed as he plunged deeper into me.

"Oh God!" I screamed out as my orgasm took a hold of me.

My eyes rolled back into my head, and my body collapsed onto the wall.

Trying to catch my breath I opened my eyes to see Edward staring at me smirking.

"What?" I eventually get out.

"Just enjoying the view," he leaned in and kissed me.

"It's your turn," I said pushing him back.

"And what do you have in mind?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You...there!" I pointed to the table. "Lean against it."

"Yes ma'am," he nodded.

"How bad do you want this?" I asked gripping his hardness.

"Very badly," he breathed out.

I licked my lips and knelt in front of him. I breathed softly on his hard cock, making him throw his head back and moan. I flicked my tongue against his tip.

"Shit, Bella!" he sighed.

I flicked my tongue a few more times more before I started sucking the tip.

"Oh. My. God." Edward said in huff.

His legs started to shake when I ran my tongue up and down his shaft.

I decided that was enough teasing and finally allowed my mouth to surround his cock. He let out the most pleasing moan that I relished hearing.

I took him all in fast and slowly let him out.

"That feels so good," he practically cried out.

I smiled to myself as his knees went weak, and he had to grab the edge of the table for balance.

"Mmm..." I hummed making the vibrations echo.

I looked up to see his facial expression. He was staring down at me with his mouth hanging open. I ran my tongue around his tip as I bobbed on his dick causing him to make the most delightful grunts and moans.

I felt his hands in my hair making me look into his eyes.

"I'm going to come," he warned.

I picked up the pace as his knees began to shake. His hips angled closer to me, and he ran his fingers along my cheek as I felt his warm liquid hit the back of my throat.

I sucked him dry and smirked up at him as I swallowed his warm liquid.

Edward grabbed me by the shoulder and pulled me up to him.

"That felt so fucking good," he said holding me against him.

"Glad to be of service," I grinned up at him.

His arms tightened his embrace around me.

"Sorry," he said when he eventually let go.

"You have no reason to be sorry," I said bending down to pick up my clothes.

I started to put my bra on when he came up behind me.

"What are you doing?" he said while kissing my neck.

"I should be going," I turned to face him.

"Wont you stay?" he asked.

"You want me to?" I turned to face him.

"Of course," he brings my hand to his lips.

"How can I say no to that," I smiled.

We collected our clothes and Edward led me to his bedroom.

Edward took my clothes and placed them on his dresser and comes back with a white cotton t-shirt.

"The bathroom is over there if you want to get cleaned up," he offered.

"Could I take a shower," I asked.

"Sure, towels are on the shelf," he smiled.

I let the water hit my body and wet my hair. I was rinsing the conditioner out of my hair and wondering what was taking him so long. Maybe he didn't get the hint?

I finished up, dried off and got dressed. When I emerged from the bathroom, Edward was stretched out on the bed wearing only lounge pants. He looked beyond mouthwatering.

"Stop right there," he sat up.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"You look so sexy in my shirt," he patted the bed next to him.

"So do you," I ran my fingers across his chest. "Why didn't you join me?"

"I wanted you to give you time to think about what just happened," he touched my face.

"I was very lonely in there," I pouted.

"Maybe next time, let's lay down," he said pulling the covers over us.

I laid with my back to him and fell asleep with his arms around me.

I woke up in an unfamiliar room and in a strange empty bed. It took me a minute to remember what happened last night. I smiled as I hopped out of bed and looked around the room. There was no sign of Edward, not even in the bathroom.

I reluctantly opened the bedroom door and stuck my head out. I heard noises coming from the end of the hallway. I walked slowly towards the sounds and peer around the corner. Edward was in front of the refrigerator grabbing a few items and taking them to the counter. He broke open the eggs into the bowl.

"You're making breakfast," I interrupted.

He turned around so quick that he almost knocked over the bowl.

"Trying to," he laughed.

"Let me help," I added some milk to the eggs. "It makes them fluffy."

I poured the eggs into the pan and cleaned up the little mess.

"You have some on your face," Edward wiped it off with a towel.

"So do you. I wasn't going to say anything because it makes you look cuter."

"Can you help me get it off?" he leaned his face down to mine.

I went to wipe it off, but he kissed me instead.

His hands found my ass and pulled me up to him. I wrapped my legs around his body, and he carried me to the table. He laid me down and stood back to look at me.

"Bella, you are beyond beautiful," he took my hand.

I had no response to that, so all I could do is smile up at him.

"Can I?" He asked playing with the hem of my underwear.

"Oh, you better," I warn.

He tore the panties off, and his pants disappeared just as fast. I saw his naked body in the daylight. It was even more gorgeous.

He shoved into me, sending my senses into overload. His hands gripped my hips pulling me into every thrust...then it stopped. I opened my eyes and didn't see Edward. I sat up.

"Don't move," he yelled out.

"Where did you go?" I shouted.

"The eggs were burning," he smirked when he appeared.

"I totally forgot," I shook my head.

"You were otherwise preoccupied," he grabbed my cheek. "Now where were we?"

Every time he pounded into me it was harder and deeper. And every time I cried out in pleasure. It was too much to handle. Chills spilled over my whole body, and I began to quiver.

"Are you going to come baby?" he breathed out.

"YES!" I screamed out as my orgasm took over.

"So am I," he thrust into me hard and then slowed his pace.

It was quicker than last night, but it was just as good. It took me just as long to catch my breath.

We cleaned up the kitchen and settled on cereal. We grinned at each other over our bowls the whole time.

Before we knew it, it was time to go. I slowly got dressed, wanting prolong our time together. We made our way down the stairs and down the walk way.

We were quiet most of the ride to the impound lot, but we were holding hands the entire way.

He had to park down the street, but he walked me to the building.

"We should do this again," I smiled.

"Oh that's a definite," he laughed.

"You know what I mean," I shoved him playfully.

"I'll call you later," he leaned in for a kiss.

"You better," I warned.

"I will," he smiled as he turned to leave.

I laughed as I went to open the door to the building. I stopped dead in my tracks, like my brain wouldn't let me go further.

I turned around.

"Edward!" I yell.

He turned in the middle of the crosswalk. I ran and jumped into his arms.

"I'm not ready to say goodbye yet," I shook my head.

"Neither am I," he says, looking up at me as I lean down to kiss him.

Some people may think we moved to fast, and we may have. When it comes down to it, it doesn't matter what everyone else thinks. It doesn't matter when or how we met. We have a connection and are glad we found each other. We are happy, and that's all that we care about.

A/N

_**I used picture #18 as my semi inspiration.**_

_**It was the picture of the couple kissingon the crosswalk.**_

_**When I saw it, I wondered how did they get to that point in their lives.**_

_**My mind raced and came up with this - I hope you all enjoyed!**_


End file.
